Lazos de Luna
by kerbel
Summary: Es una historia de amor, inspirada en twilight, pero con personajes de nombre distinto, la historia es acerca de los sueños, vidas pasadas, dioses griegos y más. espero les guste :3 Los personajes me pertenecen, solo busco un lugar donde publicar mi historia. Agradezco a Stephenie Meyer por inspirarme! :D
1. Chapter 1

hola chic s! bueno.. tuve ganas de escribir una pequeña historia… haber si esta interesante jajaj x3 Critiquen no más ! critiquen! jajaja x3 bueno aquí va:

Prólogo

Todo empezó cuando ingresé al pre-universitario, lo vi mientras compraba un esfero porque el que tenía se me perdió (como todas las cosas).  
Veía como la vendedora, se movía de forma tan perezosa (hasta se me quitaron las ganas de comprar ahí) no quería que ese estado de ánimo se apoderara de mí, ya que anteriormente había tenido sueño. Así que traté de observar hacia otro lado, primero miré a los costados de la vendedora y justo cuando giré la cabeza hacia otra dirección, lo vi... caminaba por el pasillo con una velocidad moderada, por un momento me vio a los ojos, y yo me quedé sorprendida, ya que tenía los ojos azules con bordes verdosos, la verdad es q no esperaba presenciar esta clase de vista en mi universidad. Para tratar de no darle tanta importancia, bajé los ojos y giré la cabeza hacia la vendedora (como si nada pasara) que me ofrecía el nuevo esfero, pagué el precio del mismo y me limité a subir las escaleras, él ya se había ido, así que me puse a pensar, haber: Era simpático (sí, lo admito), se vestía bien, y estaba bien peinado, es más parecía que ya lo había visto en otra ocasión, pero no recordaba donde. Cada vez que veo chicos así, imagino que sus novias deben ser guapísimas como ellos, esa clase de chicos no se fijan en cualquiera y a estas alturas todos tienen pareja. Bueno, yo nunca eh tenido un novio, a pesar de mis 18 años, pero eso era xq ningún chico me había llamado suficientemente la atención, y por mala suerte en los que me había fijado, yo no les gustaba, así que llegaba al mismo punto, estar sola. Tampoco es que me preocupe mucho, ya que no creo que sería muy buena para esos tratos (el amor) y soy joven, no hay apuro.

Llegué al aula y observé a todos mis nuevos compañeros, no eran definitivos, claro está, ya que el Pre es como un cedazo, no todos van a pasar y es mejor que no me haga amiga de nadie, no quiero tener que estar extrañando a alguien.  
Me pregunto, a pesar de que tendré que estudiar mucho qué cosa interesante podría suceder en 3 meses? Vamos Electra! en tu ciudad no hay nada interesante! No te ilusiones.

** Cap. 1**

Historia Familiar

Las clases transcurrieron lentamente, pareciese que cuando el día está nublado el tiempo se detuviera. En el curso ya se empezaron a burlar de mi nombre, no es que me admire, ya estaba acostumbrada, sabía que cuando tomaran la lista en la primera clase, por lo menos uno se tendría que reir. Y está bien, mi nombre no es muy común en mi ciudad, Electra Tler Paz Brechen, mi madre es griega y mi padre es Ecuatoriano, Cómo se conocieron? sería más fácil decir "Quién diablos sabe?" pero escribiré todo lo que sé. Mi padre viajó a Grecia a realizar unos estudios y fue allí que conoció a mi madre, en un museo, a él le encanta la mitología griega, por eso él me colocó ese nombre, Electra, claro que el personaje mitológico no fue gran cosa, ya que el destino de su familia estaba marcada por el asesinato, pero mi padre decía que a él le gustaba porque le recordaba a la "Electricidad", la necesidad de este siglo, lo que hace funcionar todo, como el agua, pero este último siempre lo ah sido mientras que la electricidad sería algo nuevo. "Innovar" es lo que se le da mejor a mi familia. Y a veces pago muy caro esas "innovaciones".

A pesar de que las familias griegas son numerosas en mi caso no lo fue, soy hija única, mi madre no pudo tener más hijos debido a unos quistes en los ovarios. Y como a ella nunca le llamó la atención llenarse de hijos, esos quistes le parecieron una bendición. Mi abuela insistió por muchos años que quería más nietos, pero se rindió cuando yo cumplí 16, ya con una nieta de esa edad, mi madre no estaba apta para tener más hijos. Todos descansamos en casa después de mi cumpleaños 16, porque aunque no lo crean, mi abuela lo ponía de nervios a mi padre y se le notaba más cuando estaba estresado por el trabajo. Al principio hasta él quiso tener un hijo más, pero como la economía en casa se puso difícil, desistió y empezó a apoyar a mi madre.

Saben… aún llevo puesto el collar que me regaló mi abuela por mi cumpleaños número 16, la verdad es que me encanta, a pesar de que no eh pasado mucho tiempo con ella, mi abuela parece conocerme muy bien, siempre eh pensado que tiene ese don especial para escrutar la mirada y descubrir quién eres en realidad, supongo que por esto ella permitió que mi padre se llevara a mi madre de Nauplia, y es que mi padre está muy enamorado de mi madre.

Y es que el collar me encanta por que tiene un aire antiguo (me fascinan las antigüedades) al estilo griego, es una cadena muy delgada de oro con un dije plateado en forma de luna que junto a ella está un arco y una flecha muy bien diseñadas, la luna está hecha con una Adularia (piedra lunar) y la flecha está hecha con un Amatista, ese color violáceo que tanto me gusta. Y es que no sé como mi abue adivinó que esas son mis gemas favoritas junto con el Ágata.

A pesar de que mi ciudad no es muy segura, eh podido llevar el collar conmigo durante todo este tiempo. Ah sido una suerte, porque no estaba dispuesta a guardarlo.

¡Hey! Señorita Paz, - dijo el Prof. de Química mientras chasqueaba los dedos.

Si, Dr. Digame – le respondí con vergüenza.

Ponga más atención, que esto va para la lección de la próxima semana.- ordenó enfatizando la palabra "atención".

Si, Dr. Lo siento.

Dios mio! Qué vergüenza! Tipico de mi parecer volada, aish que coraje, tengo que aprender a cambiar mis gestos cuando estoy concentrada en otras cosas.- me dije mientras miraba al frente y tocaba mi collar.

Después de la llamada de atención del Dr. preferí dejar de lado mis cavilaciones y me concentré en entender los ejercicios que colocaba en la pizarra.

Fueron las 2 horas más largas de mi vida y eso que aún faltaba la clase de "Matemática I", pufff..

Lo bueno fue que nos dieron un pequeño receso de media hora, así que fui al bar y compré una botella con agua, mientras pensaba si me compraba o no un Mogul, sentí que alguien se colocó a mi lado.

Es delicioso ese dulce, aunque yo preferiría un buen Red Bull. – dijo una voz masculina con un ligero tono gracioso.

Giré mi cabeza y no podía creer quién era. Así que pensé algo rápido que no me haga quedar como una tonta, ya que además tenía una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Oh.. Emm.. bueno.. con tantos ejercicios de química lo que más necesito ahora es energía, algo de glucosa puede ayudarme. – respondí con calma y le brindé una pequeña sonrisa.

Buena elección.. señorita..

Tler, Me llamo Tler Paz, mucho gusto – le dije mientras estiraba la mano, no le dije mi primer nombre, se reiría en mi cara, aunque bueno, mi segundo nombre no es muy comprensible.

Tler? Mmm..- me dijo mientras yo asentía con la cabeza - bueno yo me llamo Santiago Cruz, gusto en conocerte también.- respondió mientras estrechaba mi mano.

Cuando lo hizo me sentí extraña, Dios, yo conozco a ese muchacho, pero no sé de donde, y un ligero cosquilleo pasó por mi abdomen.

Así que ¿Estas en el Pre para Medicina?

Si, y ¿usted?

Oh.. yo ya culminé primer año, eh venido como ayudante para Anatomia.

Vaya! Qué bien! Y vas a dar clases a todos los cursos?

No.. solo al paralelo A y B.

Ohhh.. yo estoy en el B, así que tal vés no volvamos a ver. – le dije sonriendo.

Si, es más que probable. – me contestó con una sonrisa coqueta.

Observé su gesto y me sentí cohibida, así que miré hacia otro lugar, y de repente vi a mis compañeros subir las escaleras.

Eh.. bueno tengo que irme, el receso se ah terminado.

Wow no había notado el paso del tiempo, mmm.. bueno.. nos vemos luego. – Me dijo mientras estiraba su mano derecha.

Sonriendo le dije: Si, yo tampoco, hasta luego. – estreché su mano y me retiré un poco cohibida por su mirada penetrante, esos ojos azules verdosos, eran hermosos.

Mientras subía las escaleras pensando en las facciones de su rostro, de repente recordé de donde lo conocía.

Agh! – Dije en voz alta.

Me quedé anonadada, y sentí como un pequeño escalofrío corría por mi espalda… esa electricidad que sentí cuando toqué su mano, esa ligera sensación de familiaridad, ahora todo tiene sentido, él era aquel chico que siempre aparecía en mis sueños nocturnos, cómo es que no me di cuenta antes.

Este es mi primer capi.. jijji espero puedan decirme que tal les parece! :D


	2. Capítulo 2: El Sueño

Capitulo 2

El sueño

Camino a casa recordaba claramente lo que hace 3 meses había soñado.

Estaba tan cansada por todas las malas noches que había pasado estudiando para los exámenes finales del colegio, que apenas terminé un cuestionario me recosté en la cama y me dormí enseguida.

Entrecerré los ojos debido a la gran cantidad de luz que golpeaba mi rostro, poco a poco mejoraba la visión y cuando ya pude acostumbrarme a la luz, vi el cielo, celeste, despejado, con nubes bien formadas, es más nunca había visto unas nubes así, parecían algodones y los rayos solares aparecían detrás de las más tupidas.

_Pero…¿Qué rayos? ¿Dónde estoy? Se supone que estaba en… oh.. estoy soñando._

Como estaba recostada, me senté y noté que estaba sobre bellas hojas de colores amarillas, ocres, naranjas, rojas y marrones una gama de tonalidades tierra, me recordaba a las fotografías de otoño que solía ver en la web, y que tenía como fondo de escritorio en mi laptop.

_Ge..nial.. Dios.. hasta el momento es el mejor sueño que eh tenido, el beso que soñé con el guapo chico extraño de aquella vez, no es nada en comparación con esto, por Dios! Amo el otoño.- _me dije mientras me apresuraba a tomar hojas y levantarlas para observarlas contra la luz, se veían como transparentosas, nunca había visto hojas así.

Escuché unas hojas quebrarse y me giré rápidamente hacia el lugar de donde provino el sonido, no era nada, pero pude observar el lugar. Mi boca se abrió, el sitio en el que me encontraba era hermoso. Un camino adoquinado con muchas hojas en sus bordes, la tonalidad rojiza prevalecía en el lugar, a los costados el bosque continuaba, todos los arboles tenían las hojas rojas y naranjas, el sol iluminaba tanto que el tono amarillo de las copas de los arboles deslumbraba, los tallos eran de un color café negruzco que contrastaba con la tonalidad de las hojas de una manera exuberante, podría quedarme sentada por largo tiempo observando el lugar, pero quise explorar.

Todo se veía tan deshabitado que seguí por el camino para ver a qué lugar me llevaba, por los adoquines supuse que me encontraba en el patio de alguna casa grande, de esas que parecen mansiones.

_Aish! Electra si es una casa muy grande, ya es mansión ¿No crees? El camino está demasiado largo como para ser una simple casa._

Seguí caminando hasta que por fin vislumbré un lugar, se trataba de una casa de concreto, tamaño moderado, no como imaginaba que sería, su aspecto antiguo me llamó la atención, tenía unas columnas redondeadas que sobresalían y daban soporte a parte del primer piso, la puerta principal estaba tallada con la forma de un árbol y poseía fondo de espejo, las ventanas eran cuadradas con vidrios en forma de rombos, además de otras angostas y altas cerca de las esquinas de la casa, podía ver dos ventanas grandes en la parte delantera de la planta baja y dos balcones en el primer piso adornados con muchas flores y barandales con forma de ramas.

-Electra eres tu?- una voz masculina surgió desde una ventana alargada.

-Eh… si...- respondí cautelosamente.

-¿Por qué no pasas querida?, quiero mostrarte algo que estoy haciendo.-me responde con total entusiasmo.

_Y quién diablos es este? Que me llama "querida", rayos! Cierto! Estoy soñando!… haber… sigamos la corriente, después de todo el lugar se ve genial, y es un sueño!_

-Si claro, allí voy.

-La puerta está abierta, solo empuja.- me dijo.

-Está bien.

Me apresuré subiendo los escalones de la entrada, llegué a la puerta y reflejándome en los espejos traseros al tallado de árbol la empujé tomándola de la manija. Por dentro el lugar era elegante, tenía una escalera compensada que permitía ir a las diferentes habitaciones del primer piso. Hacía el lado izquierdo encontré la sala y frente a ella un salón de estudio con su respectiva biblioteca, me dirigí hacia el lado derecho, encontré el comedor y una amplia cocina, en ella se encontraba un joven con un delantal cocinando.

Tenía el cabello color castaño, piel clara, desgarbado y cuerpo moderadamente tonificado.

_Mmm.. se ve bien de espaldas, ahora hay que verlo de frente._

-Hola querido, qué deseas mostrarme?- le dije mientras me acercaba a la cocina, siguiendo la corriente de mi sueño. Si, esta vez me voy a divertir.

- Hola cariño, mira estoy haciendo sushi, sé que te encanta.- me dice alzando el rostro.

Y me quedé pasmada de ver tanta belleza, fue como un balde agua fría, santa madre, era tan guapo, mandíbula cuadrada, cejas tupidas, pestañas largas y un poquitín onduladas, ojos color azul verdoso, labios medios y nariz recta.

Traté rápidamente de componer mi rostro, para no parecer una tonta.

-Oh.. en serio? Qué delicia... muero por probar un poco.- le respondí con una sonrisa.

_Santa madre. qué guapo, de dónde lo has sacado cerebro? Yo nunca eh visto alguien así, además sushi? Tú nunca has probado sushi. Bien… pues aprovechemos la ocasión- _me dije mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Y bien Elle.. cuéntame qué tal estuvo tu paseo?, te gusta el lugar?- me dijo mientras cortaba el pescado para el relleno, supongo.

_Elle? Nunca había escuchado ese diminutivo para el nombre Electra, mmm.. me gusta._

_-_Bueno pues... la vista es encantadora, la tonalidad de las hojas en esta época del año es mi favorita y todo es tan tranquilo, que si hay algún pequeño ruido, enseguida llama tu atención. Sip, me fascina el lugar.- le dije con una sonrisa en los labios.

Él me mira por un momento y me devuelve la sonrisa, luego lleva nuevamente sus ojos a lo que está haciendo.

-Me alegro que te guste, por eso te traje aquí, sé que el otoño es tu estación favorita… y la casa qué tal?- me dice, relajado.

_¿Sabe que me gusta el otoño? Ahh... cierto cierto, es un sueño._

-No eh tenido tiempo de verla...- le digo y me mira extrañado.

-Pero si hemos pasado aquí dos días.- me dice con una sonrisa burlona.

-Emm... ¿Me dejas terminar? No eh tenido tiempo de verla "completamente", es grande.- le dije mientras me dirigía hacia la ventana, para que no viera la incomodidad en mi rostro, a veces no soy buena mentirosa.

-Ah... bueno.

-¿Te ayudo en algo?- dije rápidamente para cambiar de tema.

-No, tranquila, puedo hacer…

-No, por favor, déjame ayudarte- lo interrumpí y me dirigí rápidamente a la cocina con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Está bien, pica las verduras por favor.- me dijo afablemente.

Así que me puse a cocinar en mis sueños, como si no fuera suficiente en la vida real, lo peor es que yo no sabía hacer sushi, pero él me enseñó. Algo me decía que él sabía que los dos no éramos pareja, pero aún así me seguía tratando como si lo fuéramos, yo por mi parte, solo seguía la corriente, ya que es un simple sueño no?, además estaba muy guapo, como dije, esta vez me voy a divertir.

Mientras cocinábamos conversamos de muchas cosas, de libros, películas, series de tv, música, y anécdotas personales, creo que fue el sueño más largo que eh tenido, después de todo, si parece haber química entre nosotros.

Al final, mientras cortaba unos pepinos, noté que él me observaba, así que me detuve.

-Si me sigues mirando así no voy a cocinar contigo otra vez.- le dije sonriendo.

-Pero es inevitable verte, eres tan hermosa.- me dijo y la mirada inicial no había cambiado.

Sus ojos azules verdosos me demostraban ternura e interés hacia mí, es más pude ver cariño en sus ojos, así como cuando un chico está enamorado de alguien, ponen esa cara de borregos mansos. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi rostro por recordar esto último.

Pero incómoda bajé la mirada hacia los pepinos, de reojo noté que no había cambiado su postura ni un milímetro, así que volví a mirarlo, y creo que la segunda mirada tuvo el efecto que él deseaba.

Sus ojos azules verdosos se volvieron tan intensos, que era imposible no sumergirse en ellos, mi boca se abrió un poco y dejó salir un pequeñísimo suspiro, lo deseaba, eso era lo único que sentía, y mis visión pasó de su boca a sus ojos, siquiera unas tres veces. Él empezó a acercarse mientras miraba mis ojos, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca tomó mi mano derecha y la llevó a su corazón, sin despegar sus ojos de los míos, mi respiración se aceleró, sentía su corazón latir y eso era suficiente para dejarme sin aliento.

-Electra Tler Paz Brechen, no sabes cuánto te eh buscado y hoy, por fin te eh encontrado, sigues siendo la misma, pero sé que no recuerdas nada, aún. Tengo la esperanza de que recuerdes pronto todo lo que vivimos juntos, ya que no resisto verte y no poder besar tus labios.

Cuando dijo esto último parpadeé, él me deseaba de verdad. Y yo realmente quería que él me besara, supongo que mis ojos lo transmitían, porque sonrió y con su otra mano rozó sus dedos por mi mejilla, un movimiento lento, suave, electrizante, llegó hasta mi barbilla, la acarició con su pulgar, alzó mi rostro y se acercó lento, mirándome fijamente, sentí su respiración agitarse para después posar sus labios sobre los míos.

Sus labios eran tan suaves, nunca había besado en mi vida, pero él me guió, el beso al principio fue lento, delicado, después cambió y se volvió más apasionado, capturó mi rostro con sus dos manos y yo apretujé la camisa sobre su pecho, mientras lo acercaba más a mí, nuestras respiraciones se volvieron entrecortadas y pasó una de sus manos por mi cintura, acercándome más hacia él.

Entonces mientras lo besaba sentí el sabor de su beso, era como si me hubiese extrañado toda una vida y no quisiera dejarme ir nunca más.

Poco a poco alejó su rostro del mío y nos detuvimos, mirándonos fijamente, yo no tenía palabras para lo que había sentido. No quería que el sueño acabe, nunca había sido tan feliz en uno. Y como si me estuviera leyendo la mente me dijo:

-Pronto.. pronto nos encontraremos de nuevo.. y esta vez nadie, ni los dioses nos separaran, porque tu Elle naciste para mí y yo para ti, estarás habitando mi corazón y mis pensamientos eternamente.

Me iba a besar nuevamente cuando escuchamos un ruido y ambos observamos por la ventana, el cielo se vio nublado y rápidamente un rayo calló sobre un árbol, un viento fuerte sopló contra la casa, amenazando con destruirla, los vidrios de las ventanas se quebraron y uno de ellos rozó mi meñique izquierdo, por lo que me corté y rápidamente pequeñas gotas de sangre comenzaron a surgir, él me abrazó fuertemente interponiendo su espalda hacia la ventana, yo correspondí a su abrazo mientras entrecerraba los ojos para observar mejor lo que sucedía alrededor.

-Ah empezado, es mejor que te vayas.- me dijo preocupado y con los ojos alarmados, mientras que yo no quería dejarlo solo.

-No, tranquila, te prometo que estaremos juntos pronto, ahora… despierta Elle! Despierta!- me decía firmemente mientras me miraba a los ojos y sacudía levemente mis hombros.

Noté que "Elle" se iba combinando con "Electra" poco a poco, al igual que su voz con la de mi madre.

-Electra, despierta hija!- me gritó mi madre mientras me sacudía levemente por mis hombros.

Abrí los ojos y mi madre alarmada me dice:

-Tu meñique esta sangrando, pero ¿Cómo es que te cortaste?.

Este es mi segundo capítulo jejeje espero les guste! Cualquier sugerencia me dicen no más! :D estare contenta de recibirla! :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** La canción no es de mi autoría y pertenece a Rachael Yamagata.

Si desean escucharla aquí les dejo el link:

www._youtube _.com _/ _watch _?v=Pq5PbP5dJ1s&feature=related

Solo recuerden quitar los espacios ( _ )

* * *

Capítulo 3

**Sorpresa**

El paso de un cabello castaño claro y cuerpo tonificado me sacó de la ensoñación anterior.

_Es él estoy segura._

Caminé más rápido cuando vi que un muchacho parecido a Santiago dobló una esquina cerca de mi casa, traté de llegar a ella lo más rápido posible para ver si era él, creo que prácticamente corrí, pero cuando por fin estuve en el lugar, no había nada.

_Oh… diablos, solo eso faltaba, que me esté volviendo loca, ¿Será que hay genes esquizofrénicos en la familia? Aunque bueno… con esa alucinación… wow... ¿quién no quisiera formar parte de ella?… No, no, no! ¿Qué dices Electra?.. Rayos! Si, estoy loca… yaa! Deja de pensar y camina!_

Me dirigí a casa toda apesadumbrada, pero tan pronto estuve frente a la puerta principal, traté de sacar mi mejor sonrisa.

_Como si nada ha pasado…_

Elize, mi madre, abrió la puerta y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Hola hija, ¿cómo te fue hoy?- me preguntó, entusiasmada.

_Bien, ¿sabes que vi al chico de aquel sueño? y parece también que lo vi doblar la esquina hace 5 minutos… Si, mamá, creo que debes llevarme al loquero, diré psicólogo._

-Oh…bien, supongo, es el primer día, aún no vemos muchas cosas, aunque, bueno… el profesor de química se adelantó bastante con unos ejercicios.- le comuniqué, a Elize no hay como dejar un detalle olvidado, además yo quería ir a dormir un rato.

-Puff.. ¿Química?, no, no es lo mío, no sé a quién le sacaste esos genes de querer ser médico!- me dice haciendo mueca de repulsión cuando nombra la palabra "Química".

_Si, eso me pregunto yo, hay muchos gustos que no comparto con mi familia, creo que hay algunas cosas que me están ocultando. Ya sé, capaz que soy adoptada! Jajaja no, soy idéntica a mi madre y tengo los ojos de mi padre, hasta en eso me doy cuenta, es obvio que no lo soy._

-Bueno… ¿Hay algo que quieras confesarme?- le dije mientras le daba mi mirada inquisidora, un tanto divertida.

- Eres mi hija, de sangre, yo te parí.- me responde con seriedad.

- Hay mamá! Lo sé, es solo una broma. Mírame! Soy tú, pero más joven!- reí – además no digas "parir" mejor di "te di a luz".- le sugiero.

- Vah! Si la palabra correcta es "parir"- me dice, divertida.

- Si, pero "te di a luz" se escucha más delicado…-le dije.

- Hay Electra, tú sí que… y comenzó a describir mis defectos, yo solo sonreía, no necesitaba que me los recuerde, ya los sabía desde hace mucho, pero la dejé terminar con un "eres terca y desordenada niña".

- Mamá! Take it easy! Fue solo una sugerencia. –

-Está bien, está bien, ¡hay hija!, lo siento, creo que es la Menopausia.- me dice, riendo, y ambas nos ponemos a reír.

Ya eran las 20:00 pm, y como nunca me dio sueño, así que me fui a bañar, para luego secarme el cabello con una toalla y colocarme mi pijama, que solo comprendía en ropa vieja, agujereada o manchada.

Antes de recostarme comprobé que mi collar estuviera en el joyero musical y me lancé a la cama.

_Puff! ¡Qué bien se siente!- _me dije mientras extendía mis manos y me retorcía sobre el edredón.

Luego me acomodé bien y me quedé dormida.

Sabía que estaba dormida porque escuchaba el choque de las piedras contra el agua y risas, así que abrí los ojos enseguida, el sol me daba de golpe en el rostro, otra vez.

_¡Diablos! En todos mis sueños hay un sol demasiado brillante! Y con lo que me agrada el sol, puff… hasta en sueños lo veo _– me dije sarcásticamente.

Entrecerré la vista y me senté, esta vez estaba en una especie de bosque montano, me levanté y fui en busca de sombra, el sol estaba terrible. Así que mientras miraba para todas partes buscando las risas anteriormente escuchadas, tuve una visión completa del lugar donde estaba.

_¡Dios! ¿Qué diablos estoy comiendo o bebiendo?, que ahora tengo sueños así, bueno... parecen venir cada 3 meses, pero qué vista, ¡caray!_

La vegetación era abundante con todas las tonalidades verdosas, un amplio río cruzaba a mi lado izquierdo, el mismo que poseía una pequeña cascada, grandes rocas blanquecinas y agua tan limpia que podía verse a los peces juguetear en la profundidad.

Mientras miraba el fondo, observé mi reflejo sobre el agua, me alegraba el hecho de no haber cambiado físicamente en el sueño, pero mi vestimenta era extraña. Parecía ropa de caza, los brazos completamente cubiertos, una falda un poco ajustada que llegaba hasta las rodilla, seguida de largas botas de piel cocidas a una suela de madera, estaba toda cubierta, con piel de algún animal color café.

Nuevamente escuché las risas y me acerqué a un gran tronco, observé una muchacha pelinegra a lo lejos, parada observando un gran árbol junto a un muchacho con cabello color castaño claro vestido con el mismo material que el mío, pero él llevaba consigo un arco y una flecha.

La muchacha parecía una…. doncella, vestida al estilo griego, el vestido era blanco, caía delicadamente y se ajustaba a su poca cintura, la chica no era alta, tenía una talla media, no era demasiado delgada, tal vez un poco ancha, su cuerpo era más bien en forma de regla, pero no tan fina, de piernas medias, brazos gruesos, muñecas finas y escaso busto, a pesar de que no poseía un cuerpo perfecto, se veía agraciada, su cabellera larga y negra contrastaba con el blanco vestido.

_Yo conozco a esa chica, pero no recuerdo dónde la eh visto…. _

El joven sin embargo era más atractivo, alto, cuerpo en forma de triángulo invertido, realmente esbelto, con cabello castaño claro, piel trigueña al igual que la muchacha, por su lenguaje corporal, parecía muy seguro de sí mismo y creo que estaba enamorado de la chica.

Luego él entrelazó su mano con la de ella.

_Bueno… no es "creo" sino que "lo está". Ohh… pero ¡qué bonita pareja forman!_

Por la forma en cómo se movían sus cuerpos sabía que él la iba a besar, por lo que miré a otro lado.

_Esto me parece muy privado, mejor me voy, no quiero importunar, además si ellos están por aquí, debe haber más gente a quienes pueda preguntar dónde estoy._

Giré para ir por otro camino, cuando escuché risas nuevamente, me volví para ver a la pareja por última vez y mis ojos se abrieron como platos al reconocer a la joven.

-Pero qué… Wtf? – dije en voz alta sosteniéndome del árbol.

Era una copia de mi! Se veía tan enamorada del muchacho, mi ojos examinaron cada movimiento sin podérselo creer, extendió la mano derecha y acarició la mejilla del chico, mecánicamente observé el rostro de él y mis respiración se entrecortó.

-Ah?, esto debe ser una broma de mi cerebro…. Masoquismo sería algo nuevo en mi- dije entrecerrando los ojos para ver mejor.

El chico era Santiago, igual de atractivo como siempre, incluso con esa ropa antigua, aunque le quedaba muy bien, la piel le hacía ver más sexy.

Sonreí mientras pensaba esto último.

_Después de todo ¿Es un sueño no?_

Di la vuelta y me retiré del lugar, dejando a los tortolos seguir con su miel. Me sentí molesta, una parte de mi deseaba que eso fuera real, y claro… no se puede.

_Ya ya… deja el drama Electra, no seas una chiquilla._

Un movimiento de ramas me alertó, tome un tronco fuerte del suelo, preparada para golpear cualquier cosa que se me venga encima…. Cuando vi al otro chico, el de mi primer sueño, con el que me besé, no el que se parece a Santiago, sino otro.

-Tifa, ¿Qué haces aquí?- me dijo extrañado.

-Yo…. no-

Y recordando mi regla para cuando tengo sueños raros respondí

-me encuentro bien ubicada, por esta zona no hay muchos animales para cazar….

_Ya sabes, sigue la corriente, no te compliques….-_ me dije tranquilizándome, ya que la mirada dura del muchacho me intimidó.

-¿No deberías estar en el templo, vestida de doncella? ¿Qué haces cazando hoy?- me dijo con una mirada más dura que la anterior, el chico estaba muy molesto.

_Ahh.. claro mi doble, ella debería estar en el templo, en lugar de estar coqueteando, por eso estaba vestida así…. Diablos! Y ahora ¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué me invento? Ni siquiera sé donde estoy…_

-Ammm…. Bueno pues… a Shady se le terminó la comida y quise ayudarla… nada más – le mentí

- ¿Shady? ¿Quién es ella o él?-

En realidad es mi perra Frech Poodle que murió hace mucho, la quería tanto, y bueno no sabía qué más inventarme.

_Deben de tener perros aquí ¿no?... solo por si acaso, mejor le digo que es una amiga._

-Una amiga que conocí hace poco...-

-Ahh.. Como sea, ya vámonos de aquí. - me dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo y jalaba hacia fuerza del bosque, supongo.

_¿Y quién se supone que es este? Que me jalonea como le da la gana, espero sea mi hermano porque si no lo es, se las verá conmigo. No soy Tifa la tonta, me podré parecer físicamente, pero no somos las mismas._

-¿Y a dónde vamos? Hermano?- inquirí, tratando de averiguar algo.

-¿Hermano? - bufó

_Así que no eres mi hermano, y quién mierda te crees para jalonearme como lo haces?_ – siseé en mi fuero interno.

-¿Qué ya te olvidaste de lo que somos?- continuó con un mohín mientras se detenía.

-Sí, y ¿qué somos?- le respondí, osada.

_Aish! este chico me pone de a nervios, su forma de expresarse y tratarme no me gusta, no sé cómo lo aguanta esa tal Tifa, es simpático fisicamente lo sé…. Pero todo lo lindo se le quitó cuando me jaloneó. Ni siquiera el beso del antiguo sueño puede disminuirle la aversión que le tengo, ahora._

-Tifa tú sabes que te amo….- susurró

_¿Qué? Dios…_ - me dije mientras lo miraba de seguro con expresión de asombro.

_No puedo creer esto, ¿Por qué diablos en la realidad ninguno de estos chicos, así… (guapotes) me presta atención? Genial por eso es un sueño! Pero ¿por qué sueño con ellos? Si en la vida real no tengo necesidad de conseguir pareja, al menos no por ahora._

Bajé la mirada, acongojada, y avergonzada por soñar porquerías, ni que estuviera necesitada, rayos!. Su declaración es obvio que no me importa, es solo un tonto sueño….

_Ahh.. y esta Tifa, ¿será que anda con los dos?, eso sería ser demasiada zor…. Mejor no lo pienses. Punto._

-Yo sé que no me amas Tifa, y que aceptaste ser súbdita de Artemisa para no casarte conmigo, tal como lo habían previsto tus padres para los dos.

Estaba segura que me miraba de lleno a los ojos, pero como yo aún veía al piso, no sé cuáles serían exactamente sus gestos.

-Yo…. no quiero insistir en lo de siempre, pero de verdad necesito saberlo- susurró.- ¿Por qué ni siquiera te atraigo?, eh hecho de todo para ganarme tu corazón…. Y al parecer no eh logrado nada.

_Mierdaa! Y qué se supone que le debo decir? Ni siquiera conozco al tipo, y además cómo va a ganarse el corazón de la chica si la zarandea cuando la toca, al menos a mi no me gustaría que me traten así, y… Artemisa? La diosa Virgen?_

Había escuchado historias de ella por parte de mi madre, más bien esos eran mis cuentos para dormir, Elize siempre me contaba historias de la mitología Griega. Según mi madre, Artemisa era una diosa un tanto severa, que no aceptaba a nadie como compañero de vida ya que prometió ser virgen para siempre, más bien fue uno de los deseos que pidió a su padre Zeus. Al ser ella siempre virgen sus súbditas deben serlo también o sino sufren castigos severos, que la mayoría de las veces era la muerte.

Me estremecí al pensar esto último…

_Ser virgen o morir… no estaba permitido el amor, no… si eras su súbdita._

Hasta compasión tengo del pobre muchacho, ahora entiendo su rostro de tristeza, Tifa era simplemente una chica imposible de alcanzar si se convertía en súbdita… en sacerdotisa…

_Le diré que amo a otro? Mas bien, que Tifa ama a otro?... No, pobre chico…_

-Mirame y responde por favor- dijo ansioso.

-Yo… - _Deseo morir en este momento_- hice una promesa a la Diosa no puedo dar marcha atrás y además tu eres mi amigo, te quiero como tal, no más que eso, lo siento. – respondí mirándolo a los ojos.

Él miró hacia un lado, hizo un mohín y me volvió a mirar a los ojos.

-No sé por qué no te creo- contestó, severo.

_Qué? _

-Tu ojos me están mintiendo Tifa, ¿Qué sucede?, hoy estas muy extraña.

-Te dije lo que siento.- insistí.

-No lo creo. Y el beso que nos dimos, ¿dónde quedó?- respondió enfadado.

-En la nada, como debe ser.

_Traté de ser cortés, pero él se jodió insistiendo. Simplemente cuando digo no, es no._

Me miró asombrado y sus gestos continuaron con un entrecejo fruncido y ojos escrutadores.

Yo estaba furiosa, así que lo de actuar molesta no era necesario.

De repente, dio un paso hacia mí e instintivamente retrocedí, altiva.

Su mirada cambió radicalmente, pareciera que con mi comentario y acción le hubiese dado cuerda a un cazador de mujeres. Sus ojos se entrecerraron aún más y yo sentí la necesidad de correr, pero me mantuve, fuerte y tratando de mirarlo fríamente.

Me brindó una sonrisa de medio lado y alzó una ceja.

_Me está coqueteando? Cómo rayos puede cambiar tan rápido de ánimo? Pero vaya, se ve sexy._

Quise reírme por esto último, pero no estaría bien, no voy a caer en su juego.

-¿Qué haces? - inquirí.

- Nada que tú no quieras.

- ¿Qué? Tú estás loc…-

No me dejó terminar la frase, ya que me besó tomándome del cuello y la mandíbula, mientras yo forcejeaba para que me soltara, después paso su brazo por mi espalda, atrayéndome más hacia él, yo lo golpeaba con mis manos en su pecho y alejaba la cabeza, pero me tenía bien sujeta, así que para liberarme, hice como que cedí a su beso… al principio era actuación porque tramaba morderle el labio y patear en sus bajos, pero… mi cuerpo me traicionó y no hice nada de aquello.

Mientras me besaba escuchaba una canción sonar a lo lejos, era la de una mujer con voz aterciopelada aunque algo triste.

Todos están hablando, de como, no puedo ser tu "amor"  
pero quiero, quiero, ser tu "amor"  
quiero ser tu amor de verdad, de veras  
Quiero ser tu TODO...

Todo se cae, incluso yo  
como trato de veras de estar bien  
si, y todo lo que siempre eh querido es a ti  
una parte de ti…

Cuando terminó esta frase me liberé del beso, ya que reconocía la canción, era de Rachael Yamagata, no podía creer lo bien que había quedado en esta parte del sueño, él deseaba eso, el amor de Tifa, aunque está claro que no lo va a tener y que lo jodí todo ahora.

-Yo sabía que por lo menos algo te gustaba, lo sabía.- me dijo esperanzado mientras que yo negaba levemente con la cabeza.

_Ya! Tranquila, solo es un sueño! miércoles! Ni en sueños me gusta jugar con los sentimientos de la gente, eso no está bien. Pobre chico…_

-No…. yo..- susurré.

-No, nada, acéptalo Tifa!- me dijo tomando mi mano y sacando una cuchilla de su cinturón de caza.

Me asusté al ver la cuchilla y quise retirar la mano, ya hubo una ocasión en que soñé que me cortaba el dedo con un vidrio y desperté sangrando, a pesar de que me recuperé pronto, no quería tener la palma lesionada, porque eso estaba haciendo, extendiendo mi palma para cortar en el centro.

-Suelta mi mano, por favor- le rogué.

-No, esta va a ser la única forma en que te pueda encontrar… - dijo mientras acercaba la cuchilla a mi palma.

-¿Qué? Noo! Tu no entiendes! Suéltame!- le dije gritando y forcejeando, lo que debí haber hecho desde el principio.

Pero fue tarde porque ya había hundido la cuchilla en mi palma izquierda, liberé un grito ahogado por el dolor y la sangre brotó ansiosa de la herida. Rápidamente él punzó su palma izquierda y llena de sangre tomó la mía enlazándola con un sonido sordo.

Me dolió su tacto y me removí, pero él besó el lazo mientras su sangre y la mía caía precipitada al suelo lleno de ramas verdes. Dijo unas palabras que no entendí y… para mi suerte desperté a las 7 am en punto.

Aún sentía el dolor en mi palma y por un momento tuve miedo de ver, pero dejé la cobardía y revisé…. No había nada.

_Gracias al cielo! Sino ¿Cómo explicaría esto?, en la ocasión anterior mentí que me había cortado antes de dormir y que pensaba que ya estaba sanada, pero no era así, el corte apareció después del sueño…_

Dejé de pensar y me levante, para ir directo a la ducha.

La mañana en la U transcurría normal, y tuvimos una hora libre, ya que el profesor se ausentó por problemas familiares según pudieron informarnos. Así que todos aprovecharon el tiempo para conocerse, y bueno…. de aquel sueño no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, porque me sentía cansada, no dormí bien.

Todos mis compañeros estaban al fondo del aula, conversando unos con otros y yo me quedé en mi puesto, garabateando en mi cuaderno y tratando de recordar las palabras de aquel chico al final del sueño, mi celular sonó, y me giré para buscar en mi bolso, no encontraba el maldito celular, con todo el ajetreo se resbaló mi esfero y cayó en medio de unas bancas traseras. Me rasqué la cabeza, exasperada y por fin encontré el cell, era mi mamá, avisándome que hoy no iba a estar en casa por la tarde. Una vez terminada la llamada, me volví para recoger el esfero, pero un compañero sentado a unas pocas bancas detrás de mí, me la facilitó, la tomé y le sonreí.

-Gracias

- De nada- me dijo devolviéndome una media sonrisa.

Ahí me di cuenta que de todos, solo los dos estábamos en nuestros lugares. Así que giré por completo y me puse a conversar con él.

Era un chico interesante, tenía temas incalculables como para charlar horas, me admiré porque se lo veía tan introvertido, supongo que era cuestión de solo darle confianza.

Él se llamaba Patricio Benítez y milagrosamente parecíamos tener los mismos gustos en el tipo de música, lectura y más. Es más intercambiamos unos cuantos temas musicales... definitivamente me agradó. Su forma de expresarse y comportarse no parece de una persona falsa, por lo que podría ser un excelente amigo.

Nuestra charla fue interrumpida por la llegada del temido y ansiado Doctor de Anatomía, que se presentó y comenzó a dar la clase, al final de la misma mencionó que un ayudante iba a encargarse de las prácticas, por supuesto ya sabía quién era, pero no lo que vendría después…

-Bien, debido a que estamos un poco cortos de tiempos para esta materia tan extensa, voy a escoger un o una ayudante de este curso, ¿quién desea?- dijo mientras recorría los asientos con la mirada.

Nadie alzó la mano, y la verdad es que el profesor era algo intimidante.

-Debido a que nadie desea…- dijo cuando fue interrumpido por un cuerpo esbelto y cabello cobrizo en la puerta…. Santiago, que hacía una especie de saludo con la cabeza.

-Oh joven Santiago, pase por favor, justo estaba escogiendo un asistente para usted.- le dijo y Santiago asintió.

Miré hacia los costados, y noté que todas las chicas babeaban por él, se removieron en sus asientos acomodando sus cabellos. Sonreí ante este acto colectivo. Porque incluso algunos chicos hicieron lo mismo.

Cuando volví la mirada al frente noté que me miraba y me saludo ligeramente con la cabeza. Creo que mis ojos se abrieron un poco y le brindé una sonrisa tímida.

Las chicas a mis flancos me miraron interesadas. Así que traté de mostrarme seria y mirar a la pizarra.

El doctor observó la reacción de mis compañeras hacia Santiago y dijo:

-El asistente que mencioné hace un momento era para él, seguro nadie desea?- preguntó con un deje de humor.

Algunas chicas levantaron la mano y un chico también, el mismo que la bajó lentamente avergonzado.

_Pobre Muchacho!.. jajaja De seguro Santiago tendrá más cuidado con él, cuando imparta las prácticas._

Todos se rieron ante la respuesta de las chicas, incluso yo me burlé, obvio no alcé la mano, así que estaba en mi derecho.

De reojo observé la reacción de Santiago y noté que también reía, de seguro sabía la impresión que causaba en las chicas.

-Lamentablemente como no alzaron la mano en la primera proposición, voy a recurrir a un sorteo.- dijo el Doctor sonriendo, burlándose de mis compañeras.

En una funda plástica negra, tenía el número de lista de todos.

-El tercero en salir será el asistente.-dijo y todos rieron, ya que el doctor aún seguía divertido por lo anterior, esto parecía el sorteo de un objeto en lugar de un puesto.

- Haber el primero es…- mencionó y sacó un papel.

_Que no sea yo, por favor que no sea yo!_

_-_El 21, que es el señor o señorita… oh.. ah sido señorita Gonzales Carrasco.-

_Pufff! Por poquito! Qué bien, así me gusta!_

Todos la miraron y ella sonrió, con una mueca de bueno, para la próxima será por lo que todos rieron.

Volvió a remover los papeles dentro de la funda plástica y sacó otro número.

-El 7, el señor Benitez Patricio.-

Abrí los ojos antes esta mención…. Lo miré y estaba observando directo a la pizarra, como si nada ah pasado.

-Por último y ya para retirarnos a casa…- introduce la mano dentro de la funda, abre el papel- el número… 25.

_Agh! ¿Qué? Nooo! _

-La señorita Paz Electra- culminó y todos buscaban a la chica, que en este caso era yo!.

El único que me miraba era Patricio, porque solo con él había hablado. Nadie más me conocía.

- Podría por favor levantarse la nueva asistente del joven Santiago?- pidió y yo sentí morir. Que las piernas me flaqueaban…

Con esmero me levante del asiento, tratando con fuerza de mirar al frente y no agachar la mirada.

_Esto es una broma del destino no? Justo a mí! Que m…._

-Soy yo Doctor. – le respondí tratando de sonar casual.

Observé a Santiago que me miraba con ojos entrecerrados, de seguro es por el nombre que le dije, yo le conté que me llamaba Tler no Electra.

-Bien señorita Electra, desde hoy usted se va a encargar de la lista de sus compañeros cuando sean las prácticas y de que todos traigan sus materiales de trabajo, para más detalles, podría usted hablar con el joven Santiago, él sabe lo que debe de hacer, tome asiento por favor.- me dijo y así lo hice.- De aquí los veo el jueves así que necesito que traigan….

Y continuó hablando sobre materiales de trabajo, entre los cuales estaba llevar un cráneo humano desarticulado o como lo consigan para que podamos estudiar mejor.

Anoté todo lo que dijo, y sentí unas cuantas miradas, de entre las cuales estaban la de una chica gruesa y piel blanca con cabello castaño claro que me observaba molesta, y otra cabello negro que solo veía lo que escribía.

Las clases terminaron y la mayoría salió del aula, Patricio se despidió de mí y noté que alguien esperaba en la puerta.

Si, Santiago me esperaba.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo chic s!

Cualquier sugerencia estaré gustosa de saberlo, pueden dejar reviews indicándolos.

Ahh! Gracias a todos los que ya lo han hecho! Escribo para ustedes! Jejeje :3


End file.
